Seven Virtues
by MrsMarinaSN
Summary: ¡Drabble Collection con tema de las Siete Virtudes según el Catecismo! Pareja: XS, por supuesto. /Rating M por mal lenguaje y cosas hardcore. ¡Nadie muere! / La idea me la dio mi escoriacchi, te quiero. ¡Esto es para ti! / Posible OoC.


**Hulmidad**

Muchas veces, Xanxus se hace una pregunta y ésta es por qué la escoria le sigue. Con ese nombre se refiere, por supuesto, a Superbi Squalo.

El muy estúpido sabe perfectamente que no lo necesita para hacerse con Vongola, ni tampoco saca nada con ello. Aparte, le ha dado su puesto en Varia -porque Xanxus sabe perfectamente que ese puesto ha sido cedido por el menor- y eso es algo que sólo lo hace ver como una maricona.

Si le preguntara, Squalo le respondería que quería seguir su ira, y esa sería la única verdad que le hubiese motivado a hacerlo.

Y, quizás, el jefe de Varia se daría cuenta de que, al menos en ese aspecto, el atún es la única persona que se acerca a ser humilde en aquel escuadrón sucio por fuera y por dentro.

**Generosidad**

Esa mierda de jefe podría decir lo que le sudara la polla, pero no podía negar algo: Squalo había sido muy -demasiado- generoso.

Le había dado el puesto de jefe -aunque él realmente no lo quisiera-, le estaba siguiendo de manera leal sin cortarse ni un milímetro el pelo desde hacía años, soportando todas aquellas gilipolleces que le venían a la cabeza al jefe -y los objetos que acaban en la cabeza albina literalmente- y siendo su asquerosa mano derecha aunque podría dejarle a manos de cualquier basura inferior a él.

Porque Squalo había sido demasiado generoso, lo más que podía llegar a ser sin ninguna razón lo suficientemente consistente aparte de su jodida ira -lo único que hacía aquel tirano fuese digno de seguir.

Después de todo, no podría haber ningún jefe mejor para una banda de asesinos; no por el momento.

**Castidad**

Si dijesen que en esos momentos no estaban más calientes que una espada de metal ardiendo al rojo vivo, estarían mintiendo. Y quizás - siendo eso demasiado decir - sería aquella la mentira más grande de sus vidas.

Un buen polvo es necesario, tal vez, pero no piensan caer de nuevo de dominación y sumisión donde ambos ejercen el papel de masoquistas y sadomasoquistas a la vez, donde un grito de dolor les excita más que uno de placer.

No, la castidad de alguna manera ha llegado a sus vidas.

Aunque ésta lo haya hecho tras una apuesta infantil de quién era el que empezaba primero con aquellos juegos de mortal seducción tras una discusión y que seguramente no fuese a durar demasiado tiempo.

**Paciencia**

Es tan fácil como esperar que ese tiburón inútil dé un paso en falso - que Xanxus no duda que dará algún día -, o que lo maten en una misión. Tan sencillo como humillarlo cuantas veces sea necesario, tomándolo con violencia y muchas veces acabando aquello en relaciones sexuales precipitadas no deseadas por el albino en más de una ocasión.

Tan simple como dejar en su cuerpo miles de marcas que lo expresan como suyo, porque aunque no lo quiera sigue siendo como un niño pequeño con su juguete. Y esa definición no se aleja de lo que es Squalo para él.

Tan elemental que lo único que tiene que hacer es desgastarlo hasta que no cobre sentido de su propia consciencia.

Porque si la espera significa algo como demostrarle a cierto atún perteneciente a Varia que jamás debió prometer cosas que no puede cumplir y que tarde o temprano va a romper aquel estúpido juramento, no le importa - a pesar de no ser la persona más sosegada del mundo - ser paciente.

**Templanza**

Cada gota rojiza le incita a decapitar a un nuevo enemigo, observando con una sonrisa sádica las cabezas en el suelo acompañando a sus respectivos dueños a no más de medio metro de distancia. Quiere matar, pero debe controlarse a pesar de eso; aunque su sed de sangre y muerte le esté pidiendo a gritos que mate también a los inocentes testigos de su matanza.

Le cuesta dominarse, pero lo consigue. Refrenar sus deseos no es sencillo, pero en la base de Varia - a unos pocos kilómetros de allí - lo espera el jefe. Ha prometido, y él es un hombre de palabra, volver a cierta hora y, si sus cálculos no son erróneos, juraría que tiene el tiempo justo para regresar.

Dejando atrás su sangriento trabajo - y hobbie -, Squalo vuelve sin limpiarse si quiera los restos de sangre de su cuerpo. Llegando a la mansión, le cuesta más trabajo retener las ganas de dejar a su propio escuadrón sin guardián del rayo tras recibir una mirada asqueada del susodicho.

En el despacho, Xanxus duerme como un niño pequeño, solamente que mucho más grande y violento que uno y deja el informe sobre la mesa mientras se percata de que los papeles se han teñido de rojo, pero sin darse cuenta de que cuando sale por la puerta un par de ojos rojizos los observa sin necesidad de moverse de su cómodo sillón.

**Caridad**

No ser el verdadero hijo del Noveno es el primer paso hacia su odio propio. No es basura, es inferior a eso. Después, existe el hecho de que Sawada le ha derrotado - aunque eso no le convierte en el Décimo de una familia tan importante como lo es Vongola.

Xanxus también se odia porque los anillos Vongola le han rechazado y esa humillación ha sido la que le ha llevado a la derrota a manos de un debilucho que no sabe ni cómo pelear ni a lo que se enfrenta. Se odia porque había creído cuando era más pequeño, iluso, las palabras de su madre cuando jamás le había hablado de Timoteo como su posible padre,y lo hizo sólo cuando vio las llamas manifestando su ira a unos delicuentes del barrio.

Pero, al menos, Xanxus odia a los demás como se odia a sí mismo. Odia a Vongola por mentirle, a la nueva supuesta generación de ésta y odia al viejo que dice considerarlo como su propio hijo. Odia a todo el mundo en general y a mucha gente en particular. Odia a su escuadrón y, sobre todo, odia al atún de pelo albino que le sigue a pesar de todo porque está seguro de que si él desapareciese moriría una parte de su pasado que sigue viva por su culpa.

**Diligencia**

Una vez que han terminado con la misión - una tan jodida que hasta el mismísimo Xanxus ha tenido que acudir -, ni lo más expertos en investigación de escenas de crímenes podrían hallar pruebas de su asesinato múltiple.

Quizás la gracia de todo aquello es que debajo de sus pies hay enterrados más de doscientos cadáveres que jamás serán encontrados. Huesos de personas que tenían una familia - ¿y eso qué más da? - y que acabaron mal por meterse en asuntos de una familia tan influyente como Vongola.

Caras de personas que pronto serán olvidadas por los siete asesinos con más prestigio de la mafia; no necesitan recordar a gente de la que ya no existe rastro alguno de vida ni pruebas de su antigua existencia.

Pero ese es su trabajo, y sus consciencia descansan tranquilas cuando la noche cae sobre el escuadrón de Varia. Después de todo, era algo que la eficacia a la hora de hacer una misión daba como beneficio.


End file.
